<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Work with Dad by drstrangefictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071592">After Work with Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drstrangefictions/pseuds/drstrangefictions'>drstrangefictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent Gyro Gearloose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Gen, Parent Gyro Gearloose, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drstrangefictions/pseuds/drstrangefictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look into what a typical day of Gyro Gearloose being your dad is like! His spunky Little Witch is his greatest creation yet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyro Gearloose &amp; Reader, Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent Gyro Gearloose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Work with Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a hot minute ago and I just want to say, we will most likely be seeing more of Dad Gyro when I finish more Dad Gyro content. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young girl sat next to her fathers’ invention – Little Helper. Or as she affectionately called it “Little Bulb” and has since caught on to her father and most everyone else. She patted the little robot on the head, it had thrown yet another tantrum over what she thought was nothing (and it truly was nothing). Little Bulb pushed her hand away from its bulb head and held her hand angrily in attempt to keep her from continuing to pet him.</p><p>“Are you ready to head home for the day, Little Witch?” Gyro looked over his shoulder at his bored daughter and the small angry robot that his wrapped around her hand.</p><p>She nodded and placed Little Bulb on her shoulder. “Finally! You take forever to get ready to go home.” She smiled.</p><p>Gyro, with his normal grumpy demeanor, shook his head at her. Her attempt at joking was worse than his own. “The longer you complain, the longer I stay. Let’s go, my little foot soldier and her shoulder-bot.”</p><p>“I will complain with words and fists!” She slid across the floor over to Gyro and took his hand in her own. She began to tug him towards the door. “Augh – come on! I wanna go home already!” She said between her struggles. After a few moments of failure, she gave up and waited for him.</p><p>Gyro pulled her along. “Going,” he said. As they slipped through the elevator doors, Gyro picked up his daughter’s bag and swung it towards her.</p><p>She grabbed her bag and spun to hit the button for the lobby on the elevator panel. “Going up, that is.” She smiled to herself, she thought she was funny.</p><p>“I noticed you were working on something today, what was it?” Gyro peered down.</p><p>She shrugged. “Nothing important. Just… reworking your old inventions. In a way. Not that they’re bad!” She tried to cover herself, having a gut feeling that she insulted Gyros’ early works. “And some designs for things I might make a reality one day.”</p><p>Gyro looked forward and smiled as the elevator doors opened. “I would like to see you succeed in making some of my older inventions better. More… useful, maybe?” He held her hand and stepped out of the elevator. “Then I would like to see you invent something new.”</p><p>They walked past Scrooge McDuck climbing into his limousine. “Bye, Mr. McDuck!” She called to him. “Thank you for having lunch with me today! Tell Webby and the boys I say hi!” She waved at the billionaire now behind her.</p><p>“Have a goodnight, small Gearloose.” Scrooge waved back to her. “I’ll let them know.”</p><p>She bumped into Gyro when turning to face forward again. “Ooph – whoops!” She steadied herself. “I wouldn’t say I would make your inventions more useful… just less evil.” She pushed her glasses up her beak. “Hopefully,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Hopefully? You can do it. It would be improbable for something you fix or create to become twice as evil.” Gyro told her. He kept it simple. No matter what she thinks about her abilities based off of him and his evil or misunderstood inventions, he knows she can achieve much more than he ever dreamed to.</p><p>She let go of Gyro to hold Little Bulb in her hands, she was tired of it on her shoulder. “Little Bulb is just super angry all the time. That in itself is amazing. The attitude and personality…” She hummed. Little Bulb was like a friend to her, possibly even her best friend. One – specifically Gyro – could argue that Little Bulb was like family to her. Gyro did view many, if not all, of his inventions as his own children – especially B.O.Y.D. until one day... Much like her father, she related more to robots than she did living beings (with the exception of her pet lizard – a spunky bearded dragon to match her spunky personality).</p><p>“At least you’re not super angry all the time,” Gyro barely chuckled. He was right though. Compared to Little Bulb, the real light was his daughter.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She hopped over Gyro’s recliner chair to get to the dinner table. She toppled over herself and narrowly missed hitting her head on the corner of the dining room chair. The thud of her body hitting the floor startled Gyro.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT?” He yelled from the kitchen after dropping a dish – luckily it only fell back onto the counter and made a slight mess. She rolled over and groaned in response. She felt the impact of her body on the floor but didn’t hit hard enough to have any serious injuries.</p><p>Gyro rushed from the kitchen and loomed over her. “You did it again, didn’t you?” He asked. He wasn’t exactly surprised. She was active and enjoyed doing stupid things. “You could get seriously injured.”</p><p>“But I didn’t. At least not seriously. I do stuff like this all the time with my friends.” She rolled over onto her stomach.</p><p>Gyro sighed. He knelt down and lifted her up onto her feet. “Let me guess, Mr. McDuck’s crazy adventures? Daring stunts and dangerous leaps? Narrowly escaping death?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, I’m not the greatest at my landings.” She rubbed her head. “At least I come back from those trips alive and in one piece.”</p><p>“I hope you’re in the mood for spaghetti.” Gyro stood up and made his way back into the kitchen to dish them up after dropping some of it in reaction to being startled.</p><p>She glanced at Gyro then at a small frame. The picture in the frame was of her family. Her mother, father, and herself. She was being held by Gyro – a younger, happier looking Gyro. He was sporting a green shirt with the sleeves puffed at his shoulders and a black vest, similar to what he wears now. His hair was closer to what it looked like today as well. Her mother smiled with her eyes closed. She had one hand on Gyro’s arm and one possibly on his back. She was wearing a black raglan t-shirt under a Brittany blue ankle length slip dress. And she was wearing a pastel purple dress and a heather grey headband.</p><p>Gyro set a shallow bowl filled with spaghetti in front of her. “Are you looking at the picture again?” He sat across from her with his own bowl. He was blocking the picture.</p><p>“I was, now you’re in the way, so I’m looking at you.” She spun her fork in the spaghetti. She paused for a moment, a question clearly on her mind. Gyro waited for her to ask. “Do you miss mom?”</p><p>Gyro froze. He was shocked that was even a question. But he understood why he would be asked; Gyro was fairly bad at showing his emotions and true intentions. It wasn’t very often they discussed Helga in a serious manor. They spoke of her from time to time – her birthday, Mother’s Day, and whenever she came up in conversation. “Of course, I miss her.”</p><p>“What was she like?” She shoved her spaghetti in her mouth. She slurped the noodles, spraying sauce every which way.</p><p>Gyro swallowed a mouthful. “Well, she had more manners than you.” He smiled at his daughter and pushed her a few napkins. “You get your spunk from her. She was adventurous, loved to seek out danger. In fact, she used to adventure with Mr. McDuck, Donald, and his sister, Della. She was childhood friends with them. The three of them were… quite the trio. The adventurer with a plan, all the angles and ideas, Donald, and then your mother, the one who outsmarted everyone. She had an eye for secret passages and traps, and she had many tricks up her sleeve and saw everything as a challenge and faced it head on. I used to think the stories of her running across walls were just tales. Until she had proved it to me in Tokyolk.” Gyro thought back to one of the most shocking events in his life.</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Run on walls? That’s really hard! Go on!”</p><p>Gyro rested his head on his hand as he spoke between bites. “She was very fun to be around, never a dull moment with her. She had the best sense of humor and the best jokes. She also learned a lot from Mr. McDuck. She was a teacher at the local University before we moved. In Tokyolk she was a business manager.”</p><p>“Mr. McDuck liked someone enough to teach them his ways?” She couldn’t help but grin. She was happy to be related to someone Scrooge thought highly of, or should she say related to at least two people Scrooge thought highly of.</p><p>“Oh yes.” Gyro continued. “She was very smart. She wasn’t much into the sciences like I am, but she learned so she could connect with me more. What she really loved was literature. She loved to read and write. She spent so much time at the library. She helped Donald and Della write music until they could do it themselves. Donald would <em>always</em> have her sing with his band. They were terrible together. She sung better solo.” Gyro smiled thinking back to the first time he had met Scrooge. It was a night The Three Caballeros decided to perform for friends and family. Donald pulled Helga away from the crowd and had her sing with them. Scrooge was unimpressed, unenthused, and overall, against the idea of the band playing in his house.</p><p>“Sounds like it was really fun with her,” She said. “I wish I knew her.”</p><p>Gyro turned around to look at the picture then back at her. “You would’ve loved her. You still look like me though.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gyro stood in the doorway to his daughter’s room. He watched her “play” with her bearded dragon with the enclosure doors open. That bearded dragon of hers was very active and seemed to have the emotional capacity to love her back. “He’s looking pretty big.” Gyro spoke up. Little Bulb was climbing up to his shoulder to join them.</p><p>She smiled and looked at Gyro. “Inferno’s getting taken care of by the best of the best!” She let Inferno crawl onto her arm and held him out for her father to look at. “He is the fiercest dragon ever!”</p><p>Inferno puffed his beard out when facing Gyro. “Hm, I still think he hates me.”</p><p>“Little Bulb is on your shoulder, maybe it’s Little Bulb he doesn’t like. Or he’s stretching…” She turned Inferno to look at him in all of his black beard, Gyro hating glory. “Even if Inferno really doesn’t like you… I do.” She smiled at Gyro. “You’re my dad. You’re super cool. You made Gizmoduck, Little Bulb, and so many other things I don’t remember or can’t even say!” She looked at him with such excitement.</p><p>“I am super cool, aren’t I?” Gyro asked her and sat next to her.</p><p>She nodded. “The cooliest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>